Falling Further into You
by ErikaBurns1012
Summary: Max and Fang are best friends, but after something tragic happens Max and Fang grow closer and question the boundaries that separate friendship and romance. Rated M because im paranoid. No lemons...yet. Swearing and mature themes. I am changing the story to Miggy. Sorry guys bt i think they are soooooooo cute together. Maybe it will be a Fax though. Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

Falling Further into You

Pals since..Ever.

Fang

"Fangles Lee Fangikins" she calls. Gosh, I hate it when she calls me that. My name is Nick Walker. I'm 16 years old and I live with my foster mom, dad, and my sister Nudge who also is a foster child. My best friend is Max Martinez who is also 16. She is older by two weeks. She has been my best friend since as long as I can remember. She lived across the street from me with her mom, Mrs. Martinez, her father Jeb, and her siblings, Gazzy and Angel. "What do you want, Maxie?" She whips her head around and shoots daggers at me, "What the hell did I say about calling me that"; I shove my raven black hair from my forehead and prepare. For what you may think, her wicked headlock that's what. She lunges at me and wraps her muscular arms around my neck. I let her overpower me for a second, and then I slip out of it and tackle her. She cries out and falls on my bed, then jumps up and storms to the bathroom. I sit there and sigh, hating that I could have hurt her. Max has dirty blond hair that goes to the back of her shoulder blades and hangs in lose waves. She's pretty enough, or at least that's what the other guys say. I walk over to the guest room she has claimed at m house and knock. "Max? I say. "What the hell do you want?" I turn the handle to find the door open. "Max" I say "I'm sorry, you know I don't mean to hurt you." I say. She replies with only a sentence. The one sentence I don't want to think about right now. "My dad raped me."

Max

I tell him. I tell him knowing that he won't judge me because of this. He sits there with no expression on his face and rage in his eyes. "Look at me! Or are you mad at me? What did I fucking do?" I scream. He looks at me and his eyes soften until only the look of sibling love shows on his face. Then he starts laughing. And I do too. We laugh because we both know I'm being ridiculous. Then after laughing he says "Max, you didn't do anything. It's Jeb I was thinking about. I could kill him." He says. We both know he can, since Jeb is slightly overweight and is weaker than Fang. I look up into those black eyes that still manage to show emotion, and sigh. "Fang," I say "I'm scared. Can I stay here?" I always stay over at Fang's house because my parents are fighting and most likely getting a divorce, we usually sleep in Fang's room and only sleep. I usually pick up Gazzy and Ange and they stay in the guest room Fang and I currently are in. "Of course you can Max." Fang says. So I run across the street and grab enough clothes for Angel, Gazzy, and Angel for a couple days. I pick them up from school early and take them to Fang's house, not wanting them to be in the hell that is my house. They immediately go to the fridge, grab a snack, then go to the living room to watch TV.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Further into You

Introductions

Max

My name is Maximum Siena Ride Martinez, I am 16 years old and I live with my family in Arizona. I live with my mom, Valencia Martinez who is about my height, I'm 5'8" and weigh a 130 lbs. She has long, silky chocolate brown hair that hangs to the middle of her back. She is a famous vet and often travels, which causes fights between her and my father. She is very loving and is the favorite parent of my siblings, and me, which causes my father to become jealous. Speaking of my father, his name is Jeb Batchelder, but Fang and I call him Jeb bitch-elder. My father has blonde hair darker than mine, and is about 5'10". He is a scientist and doesn't really work anymore, just sits at home. He is a very jealous man and wants to be front in everybody's mind. I hate him. He raped me about a month and a half ago and since then he has beaten me after one of his "drinking binges".

**Flashback**

_I sit in my room. No one is home and I am working on an English paper. I hear the front door open "Ma?" I call out. "No Max, its your daddy" says Jeb. I can hear him slurring and I close my door, feeling imminent fear and I don't know why. Jeb knocks on the door "Max? Can I come in?" "No, I'm naked" I lie. Jeb replies with frightening joy "Perfect, I'm coming". He opens the door and wobbles to me, he smells like beer and cigarettes. "Max, you are now my toy. Be a good girl and let me play with you." I scream and throw a picture frame at him. The glass connects with his skin and cuts his forehead. His eyes are filled with rage, and then suddenly soften. "Max, I'm going to have to punish you for that…" he says. He lunges at me and overpowers me, pinning me down and having is way with me while I cry and scream._

**End of Flashback**

So yes, but back to my family, I have two siblings: Gazzy and Angel. Gazzy is 13 years old and as much of a ladies man as he can be at a strict private school. He has platinum blonde hair and innocent blue eyes that always get him out of trouble. But don't let that fool you. He has set off multiple stink bombs and various other bombs in my room. Angel on the other hand is very innocent and naïve, but still looks exactly like Gazzy. I am the odd one in my family. She is 12 and is as close with me as possible. She is very girly and frilly. I am gruff, sarcastic, and like a tomboy, but we are still closer than ever.

In case you want to know about me, like I said before I am 5'8" and weigh about 130 pounds. Before you start your smart-ass remarks, most of it is muscle since I run track and do kickboxing. I have regular brown eyes, not beautiful chocolate ones and dirty blonde hair that hangs boringly by my shoulders. I am not really beautiful, but people tell me I'm pretty. Fang never tells me I look ugly so I guess I'm fine. Fang is my best friend since we were 4. We've been running this place since '98.

Fang

My name is Nicholas Martin Walker. I am 16 and I am about 180 pounds and 6'0" tall. My biological mother gave me up for adoption when I was born and then left. She didn't care about me. She can go to hell for all I care. Anyways, my dad left once found out my mom was pregnant. The Walker's adopted me and about two years after they adopted me, they adopted a little girl named Monique, but we call her Nudge. She is 16 and is amazing. She is a friend with me and my best friend Max. Max lives across the street from me. We met when we were both four. She was outside and so was I. We were playing tag and I found a garden snake in our front yard. She screamed, but I was fascinated. The snake almost bit me but Angie, my foster mom, who would soon adopt me, pulled me away and her husband Mike disposed of the snake. My fascination of the snake earned me the nickname Fang. Angie saved me and I was very grateful. Angie is a petite woman who couldn't have been taller that 5'3" and very slim. She has short blonde hair and tan skin. She makes the best cookies and is very nice. She is a receptionist at the hospital. Her husband, Mike is a very large man. He is 6'2" and is very muscular. He has balding brown hair and olive skin. HE taught me how to wrestle, and that's where I got my initial love for it. Mike works for some corporation I always forget the name of, but whatever it is it earns us the big bucks. They decided to adopt because Angie was infertile and they thought saving a kid from a bad situation was the way to go. So they adopted. Nudge is tall almost being six feet, and is very slim. She as cocoa skin and dark soft hair that she wears curly. She is very girly, and loves makeup and crap. I don't get it.

Like I said before I am 6 foot and 180 pounds of muscle. Max likes to argue that it's fat, since I eat o lot, but I work out a lot. I have olive skin and black hair with blacker eyes. Max says I look emo, but I'm not. She says I also show no emotion, but I do. Rarely I guess. Girls say I am hot, and it often gets annoying. They don't get that I do not like them. I like someone else. I am grateful that Max doesn't treat me differently. She still thinks I look like shit, and I say she does too, knowing that she is perfect and isn't in any way shit. Wait, where did that come from? I need to run.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling Further into You

Friends.

Fang

Max and I end up going to dinner after she told me about Jeb. We ate quickly then went back to my place; tucked Angel and Gazzy away for the night, then end up watching movies in my room. As we were watching a funny movie with Jim Carrey in it, Max suddenly turns to face me in my bed, and says, "Fang, do you think I'm ugly?" I sigh heavily, wondering where that came from. "God Max, I thought you weren't one of those insecure girls." She laughs, and looks up at me from under those long lashes. "No, but I feel unwanted, I feel betrayed, and untrusting." "Max," I say boldly "Don't ever doubt yourself, or me. We've been friends for a long time and I hate that this happened to you." She turns around and I can smell the cherry blossom shampoo she uses. "Thanks Fangy," she mutters sleepily. She is already sleeping as I utter my reply. "Anytime, love."

Max

When I wake up at around 6:45, slip out of Fang's grip on my waist and gaze at his face. He looks peaceful finally catching a break. I trace his eyebrows and nose, thinking about what I heard him say to me right before I drifted into sleep. _"Anytime, love."_ I'm not quite sure how I feel. I know I have some feelings for him. I mutter something about me being crazy and go downstairs to check on Gazzy and Angel, waking them up to get ready for school. "Angel, Gasman, wake up. You gotta go to school. If you aren't up in 2 minutes I'll take away everything and you will be forced to endure my cooking." That woke them up. They are up before I am out of the room. I smirk knowing I could never do that to those sweet kids. I go to Fans kitchen and try to find something to eat. _ God Fang, don't you have any other cereal besides Cheerios?_ I think to myself. I hear One Direction come from my pocket. " _That's what makes you beautiful!" _Hey, say what you want, but those British Boys can sing! I find my phone and see that Jeb has texted me "Max, I want to see you again come over. Or else" I stiffen, but put my emotions in a box I will burn later. Now I focus on getting Gazzy and Angel to school on time. They come down the stairs and I grab Fang's keys and drive them to school.

"I want the front seat!" "No, you had it last time!" They bicker. Gazzy jumps in the front and I speed off. They started school a week before Fang and I so I am taking them until I start, then mom will have to take them. They are going back to my mom after school today. After dropping them off, I pick up food for Fang and I. When I get back, I put the food on the counter and head to Fang's room. I jump on his bed and he tackles me and pins me under him. "Fang! Get off of me!" I say giggling. Fang is looking really sexy especially after just waking up. He smiles and groggily mutters something resembling "Good Morning," Then he does something. Something I was not expecting. He kisses me, hard.

Fang

I couldn't help it She looked so hot in her little shorts and my t-shirt. So I kiss her, and damn! I never imagined Max like this. She smiles and playfully tugs my hair. I pull back and fall onto my bed in pure joy, but I hide it so she won't see. "We'll thanks for that jackass, now you've woken me up." I say. She laughs and punches my arm and it hurts. I smile and get up. I walk to the kitchen and grab some hashbrowns Max picked up. She walks in and sits at my table. "Fang, We need to talk." "_Shit, she's gonna freak right? Oh well better get it over with"_ I think. "Okaaay.." I say hesitantly. She starts with a big speech. "Fang, you know I love you, but I love you like a brother. You're my best friend, and I really don't want this to be uncomfortable. I like someone else okay?" she mutters. "Max, I understand. O really do. Now, don't take everything so heavily and lighten up. I was just letting my hormones take control. I'm sorry. Now go clean my room, since you messed it up." She beams at me and I can hear my heart beat increase. She comes over and stands in front of me and hugs me. "Fang," she says very sweetly, "there is no way in hell I am cleaning your room." "Damn," I say " and also Max, has Jeb said anything else to you?" I can see her stiffen, and immediately go on alert mode. "Yes," she says. I see a tear drip from her eye and I walk over and just hold her, because what more could I do than be a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Falling Further into You

Love Sucks

Fang

Max and I stood there hugging for an hour or so. We talked and she described all of the emotions she felt: rage, vulnerability, and pity-towards Jeb and herself. I hate Jeb. He has been nothing but a jackass to me and more than that to Max.

"Max?" I say. "Has Jeb been beating you?" I ask her this because recently when I punch her or wrestle with her, she has been groaning and grimacing.

"Yes," she says in a small voice. I stiffen and try not to have to many fantasies of Jeb in the ground unconscious.

"Max, why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you know." I say to Max.

"I was embarrassed Fang. Embarrassed of what you might think of me. You know I really like you, you know. Your amazing, and I thought you would bail on me. I feel so many things, and I'm not sure what I should do! I'm tired and sore, and I just want you to love me the same. Not look at me different because I was taken advantage of by the bastard that is my father." She spills t me. I barely hear her though. I am stuck on one sentence; _"I really like you, you know."_

Max

Fuck, I just bared my soul to Fang… FANG! He never shows emotion. He is a stone brick wall. I expect him to be all closed off, but he just has this stupid smile on his face, like he just won the lottery… wait, like he won… Holy crap, Fang likes me. And I like him. Suddenly I can't keep a grin off my face.

"So, you like me, huh? I always knew I was irresistible." Fang says.  
"Oh shut up!' I yell, "you like me too."

"Yeah, I know. So I am taking the opportunity to ask: Max, will you go out with me?" Fang says.

"Well, let me check my calendar. I might be booked-" I say, but I am interrupted because I am being tackled by a blob of black. He kisses me, like he has the right to (which he does) and I kiss him. IT feels so good to realize the person you like is yours. That he wont leave you. It also feels good knowing that someone who knows the most vulnerable side of you is so close, and that they are so determined to help you work through the situation, come hell or high water.

Fang

She is finally mine. I'm not sure if you know this, but I have loved Max since… I think sixth grade. It was during our school dance, and Max showed up looking like a shy goddess. Of course, that night, the popular boy, Dylan, swooped her up for every slow dance, and I never got my chance. But tonight she was finally mine.

"So, do you wanna go out, or stay in? My mom has a double-shift to pull, and Nudge was probably at her best friend Lissa's house.

"Let's stay in tonight Fang. There will be plenty of time for dates later." She says.

I order Chinese food, and she goes into my room, changes, and picks a movie or two for us to watch. When the food has arrived, I open the door and hear Max come down the stairs. The delivery boy does a double-take when he sees her.

"Damn man, that girl is fine. I sure would like her to myself." He says trying to flirt with her.

I glare at him, and ask Max to grab some change from the vase that has our spare coins.

"She looks even better from the back I see." He says again. I look at Max, knowing she heard him.

"Should I deal with it?" I say, knowing the delivery guy things we are talking about picking up the tab.

"Nah, I got." She says, then grins.

"Go right ahead then" I say.

That delivery man grins, thinking he is gonna get lucky with her, then Max punches him in the jaw, then knees him where the sun don't shine, then finally slaps him across the face. _"That's my girl."_ I think.


	5. Chapter 5

Falling Further into You

Twilight Reads

Max

Our days passed in a comfortable familiarity with each other. I haven't spent the night with him since, and I've either been at home, or with my other friends, Jena and Frankie (short for Francesca, but she will go ape shit if you call her that). I've known them since 8th grade and they both don't take crap from anybody. Currently, I am at Fang's house because I am getting ready to tell my mom about Jeb. I, of course, am only doing this with Fang at my side. I literally do not know what I would do without him. I am pacing in his kitchen, and he is sitting at a barstool reading … TWILIGHT?!

"Fang, what the actual fuck are you reading?" I say, completely shocked.

"I-er, um, well this is Nudge's book, and I am simply observing what this book." He says while blushing the most Fang can.

"Then why is your 'Fang' bookmark in it? Hm?" I say. I know I trapped him.

"Dammit! I thought I got rid of that!" he mutters.

"It's okay, I won't tell Iggy or Gazzy….maybe." I tease.

He takes the bait, growls, then picks me up, throws me over his shoulder, takes me to his room, then tickles me until I cant breath.

"Fang- hahaha_ Let me go, you bast—" he cuts me off effectively with a kiss, and I realize how much I love him. I'm not talking about some pansy little "I like you" shit, I'm talking about love. Something I rarely show or give. I could-, no, I would not live without this boy in my life. He was the night to my day, and all of those other sappy comparisons. I loved how we could just be, just prosper. I loved the familiarity of his face, and how is rare smile gave me pure joy. I love how when we kiss I still get butterflies. How he mutters sweet nothings to me because he can. How he knows exactly what I like and dislike. He knows everything about me and I knew everything about him. I legitimately loved Nicholas Walker. He and I were best friends and a couple. He is my happiness.

"Fang, I love you." I say boldly and courageously.

"Well god, because I love you and I am not leaving, because I love you and you love me."

I smile, but it quickly fades when I remember the task I have to do now.


	6. Author's Note (Sorry)

Hey Guys,

Sorry this is only an A/N, but I just wanted to let you know that the reason I have not posted is because I injured my ankle playing basketball, and I have had a fever the last couple of days. But, I am working on some new chapters that are going to be considerably longer, and also I may change my updating schedule for the holiday season I am very very sorry, but also know that I am working to make things better for you. Also if you do not like the swearing do not read. I might change the rating, but who knows. This is all completely off hand, and I do not know where this will go. Please review and tell me what you want to see. You guys are the best.

Love Always,

Erika


	7. Chapter 6

Falling Further into You

Trauma

Max

I start shaking as I stumble up the walkway to my house. How am I going to tell my mom that my father molested me? The only people that know, besides Jeb and I, are Fang, Nudge, Frankie, and Jena. I told Jena and Frankie two days or so after I told Fang. Nudge is my best friend also, so how could I not? Back to reality, I use my key and open the door.

"Mom! I'm home and we need to talk. It's important." I holler.

I know Jeb is not here, because I texted Mom and asked if he was her. She responded no.

"I'm in the kitchen, Maximum."

I groan. Mom loves my full name and insists on using it ALL the time. I hear Fang snicker behind me and I kick him in the shin, He laughs. I glare, but god, I love him.

"Fang, I don't think I can do this." I say, feeling spikes of fear go through my blood. I turn around and try to run back to his house, but he catches me.

"Maximum," I glare at him "you are the strongest woman I know. I'm right here with you." He whispers.

I hug him and peck him on the cheek then go into the house of the man that took advantage of me.

Fang

I will kill Jeb if I ever see him. The fact that he has made my Max full of fear. She is scarred for life.

She turns around, takes a deep breath, then straightens up and walks into the kitchen. Valencia is at the head of the table, Max takes her usual seat, and I sit in Angel's chair, which is to the right of Max.

"Maximum, what did you want to see me about." Valencia begins,

"Well, before I tell you, I want you to know I am dating Fang and I will be over at his house even more often." Max says, catching me off guard.

"We'll what about Gazzy and Angel?" she asks.

"I will still see them and you." Max answers.

"Then what on earth is this about, Maximum?" Valencia wonders.

Max

It's now or never.

"Mom, about a month ago, when I was working on an English paper, Jeb came in drunk and molested me." I say, trying to prevent myself from crying, telling myself I am stronger than this. My mom sits there and looks broken.

"Oh my gosh, Max. Why didn't you tell me? Tell me everything!" she commanded.

So I did. I told her everything, including the beating and abuse. She cries, and tells me she is going to put that asshole in jail if it's the last thing she does. I don't cry, but I am surprised to see Fang wiping his eyes. I let it slide, but my mom and I try to figure out what to do. I do not need counseling, because I refuse to go. I hate them. I hate that they pretend they know what your feeling, they don't know shit because you were the one in the situation. Fang and I leave and go to Chipotle, looking for something to do.

"So, were you crying, or what?" I ask Fang grinning.

He grunts and blushes, or at least as much as Fang can.

"I, uh, had a piece of dust in my eye." He grumbles.

"Both eyes?" I ask, laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" he yells, smirking.

"Whatever, you were crying, but that's okay." I say.

"Good, because I love you and you love me." He says cockily.

"Okay..yeah….suuuure." I say.

"Haha, ass." He mutters.

After dinner, we go to his house and watch Drake and Josh, because why not?


	8. Chapter 7

Falling Further into You

Shadows of You

Fang

Today, Max and I are going to the park. We are meeting up with Iggy and Nudge. Iggy is our friend. He is our age and is about my height and weight. Max thinks they would be a cute couple, but I'm not so sure since Nudge is my fucking sister. Not really in the mood to walk in on them exchanging saliva. That shit is nasty. Anyway, it is stuck in Max's mind to get them together. I'm wearing black shorts, black shirt, and black Nike's. Max, on the other hand is looking so damn sexy. She is wearing white jean shorts, a grey Nirvana muscle tee, and combat boots, even though it is sweltering out. Her hair is in a messy bun and she never wears makeup, so her face is clear. We walk up, hand-in-hand, to Iggy and Nudge who are talking on a park bench.

"Hey pals! Ready for some educational, fun, games?" Max asks, over-enthusiastically, making everyone grin.

"You betcha, Camp Counselor Candy!" Iggy replies in the same sarcastic tone, making Nudge giggle.

I reply "Alrighty then, let's get lunch, cause I am starving. You all know Max doesn't cook for me, or else I would be in the poison control wing in the hospital."

Iggy and Nudge laugh and mutter in agreement, but Max glares at all of us, and jumps on my back. I laugh and carry her around. I look over and see Iggy carrying Nudge the same way. We end up going to some restaurant and then catching a movie at the drive in. Max ends up falling asleep with my arm around her, and I realize how much of a trooper she is. I mean I would have curled up in my room and cried if someone even thought of doing that to me.

Eventually, Nudge falls asleep in Iggy's arms, and we end up talking.

"Fang, I want to ask out Nudge. She is one of the best people I know. She is kind and caring, and I really like her. So, what I'm trying to say is: Do I have your blessing to date Nudge?"

I sit there stony face through the whole speech and my reply is simple.

"No."

"Wha- But I asked, I- bu-" he can't finish because I am laughing so hard. I was messing with him.

"Oh my god Ig, your face! You thought I was serious!" I try to spill, while laughing hysterically.

"Fuck you Fang, That was so shitty of you." Iggy pouts.

"Okay, you can date Nudge, but treat her right and do not hurt her, I mean it. If you do, I will tell everyone at school you wear Thomas the Train tighty-whiteys and pants you at an assembly, then proceed to beat the living shit out of you." I warn him seriously.

"Yes, Camp Councilor Clyde, Boy Scouts Honor." He promises, while holding up the two-finger trademark. Ha-ha, the innuendoes I could make about that.

Max

When I wake up, I am in Fang's king size bed with him, Iggy, and Nudge. It's the guys on the outside of the bed, and Nudge and I on the inside. Nudge is super cool, despite being a super girly-girl, and she always wants to give me a makeover. All of my girl best friends want to: Ella, Angel, Jena, Frankie, and Nudge. Yes, even Jena and Frankie. I turn around and see that Fang is still sleeping, I am the only one awake, even though it is close to 11 A.M. I smile and give Fang a kiss on each of his eyelids, then kick him off the bed. I laugh and he groans from the floor. Nudge and Iggy are still sleeping, even though 180 pounds of guy, just fell on the ground. I look over the side of the bed and smile sweetly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It was an accident!" I say giving him my sweetest smile and puppy-dog eyes.  
"Fuck you, Max" was his poetic response.  
"Yes please." I say knowing it will drive him nuts.  
He growls then pulls me on top of him. He kisses me and I immediately straddle him and tangle my fingers in his shaggy hair.

HE grabs my hips and kisses me. We kiss until we are interrupted by the sounds of a louder make out session.

"It's Nudge and Iggy!" I mouth to Fang.  
He groans then nods. He pulls my ear to his mouth and says "Jump up and scream on three. One…" I get off of him "two…" he mouths, and I crouch, "three!" he whisper-yells and we launch up and yell.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? WE THOUGHT YOU LEFT!" Iggy explains, Nudge just screams.

Fang and I are dying of laughter and Iggy and Nudge looked embarrassed, but we all knew they would get together anyway.

.EVER.


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/N I changed the story to Miggy. Don't continue if you don't like Miggy. I'm sorry, but this is what I decided to do.)**

Falling Further into You

Max

Change

Fang and I were happy, and Nudge and Iggy broke it off early. I think they both weren't ready, and the break-up was clean and mutual. They good thing was that they both were friendly, and not awkward around each other. Fang and I hung out with each other and made out. My mom confronted Jeb and is going through the proper channels to put Jeb in jail. Currently, though I am in Fangs room. I have my fingers in his long hair and one of his hands was on my waist, the other one was slowly drifting between my thighs.

"No. Fang I'm not ready, not yet."  
He sighs, exasperated.  
"Babe, its not you. I know your ready, but I'm not. No." I explained, not wanting him to be angry with me for not having sex with him.  
"Baby, I know. I want you though. You are so sexy." He says.  
"I know, I can see the bulge in your pants." He blushed and looked away, and I giggle.

Fang wanted to go all the way, to go to the next step, but I am not ready. Sometimes, I think he just wants to quench his sexual, hormonal needs, and doesn't matter whom with. I think he forgets I was raped. And since he wasn't there he has absolutely no idea how it feels to have your innocence taken from you. He forgets how afraid I am of physical affection. And that bothers me.

"Fang, you know what Jeb did to me. I can't relive that. It's to soon and I can't do that. Not yet." I explain.  
"I forgot you weren't a virgin." He sighs, almost as if he was disappointed in me.  
"I'll wait, babe, I'm sorry." He says, but he doesn't seem sorry at all.

Fang

Max still won't give any up to me. Sure, I said I love her, and I do. But I'm not so sure it is in a romantic way anymore. She is hot, but I grew up with her. Yet, I still wanted to have sex with her. I care about her, but I still have eyes for other girls, like this girl Lissa in my Geometry class. What the hell should I do? It's been a couple days, and Max and I are watching a movie in my room with Iggy, but he is texting some guy. The movie is okay, and I keep thinking of my current situation with Max and the other girls.  
"Iggy, can Max and I talk in private?"

**Okay, So what do you guys want Fang to do? Review or PM me to give me suggestions. Also visit my poll and R&R. I ship Miggy so thats why i'm changing it!**


	10. Chapter 9

Falling Further into You

Love Sucks

Max

I laugh humorlessly in his face. He is such a fucking douche bag. He told me he didn't want to be bothered with a girlfriend and didn't want to be tied down.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you kidding! You are such a fucking bitch. You asshole. We've been friends for years! What the hell is wrong with you?! I loved you! I told you about Jeb and you said you cared.." I trail off, trying not to show any weakness. He doesn't deserve shit. He cared more about some whore, than he did me. He knew my flaws and he knew everything about me.

"Max, I am really sorry, I truly am, but I just can't be with you anymore. I hope we can still be friends." He says, trying to reach out and pat my arm. I laugh coldly. I push his arm away, and land a roundhouse kick to his chest, I continue to land blows. I can feel the wind being knocked out of him and I can only see red. I realize Nudge is screaming at me to get off him, so I do.

"Talk to me one more time, and I will guarantee you will be in the hospital, unconscious." I spit at him.

I drag Nudge outside to my car and ask her to get in. She warily looks at me, but agrees, probably trying to figure out why I beat her brother.

"Max, what happened?" I drove around town, and eventually settled on a secluded park. We are sitting in my car and I spill. Everything. I cry and so does she, for me. She tells me she will try to talk to Fang and she is always there for me. I love her she is there for me all the time, and I'm there for her. I regret not becoming closer to her, because I was so wrapped up with Fang. I tell her that to. She smiles and nods, and then I drop her off. I don't know what to do. I can't go home. I just can't deal with that, but before I know it, I'm calling Iggy and asking him to meet me at the Starbucks by school. He agrees hesitantly. I sit in my car and try to tame m unruly makeup, although I already know what I look like-broken.

Fang

She beat me, hard. Not some pansy-cake punches. She freaking roundhouse kicked me! I was hurt and pretty sure I broke something. Maybe not. Probably not. I had bruises all over my face and body. After she left with Nudge, I went to the bathroom, took some anti-biotics, and patched up the cuts. I go back into my room and get comfy. As I'm watching old reruns of Spongebob, I hear Nudge run up the stairs. She comes in wild-eyed and out for blood-my blood.

"Nicholas Carter Walker! Why on earth are you such a bitch?" she screams t me. I feel like shit. I don't want to deal with this. She needs to stop and take a chill pill.

At first, I think she is going to murder me, then she starts crying.  
"I don't like the person you've become Fang. Who are you? I don't eve want to call you my brother. You sicken me. You, especially, know how hard it is for her. She was _raped___yet you toss her aside, like a used slut. You broke up with her because she wasn't giving you sex. That makes you as good as Jeb." She says to me, venomously. That makes me visibly recoil. I am in no way Jeb. I am better that him.

"Nudge, you don't know what your talking about." I try to soothe.  
"Don't even try it Fang. Max saw you look at Lissa's ass. You are such a pig." She mutters then leaves.

I sigh, and text Lissa:

_Hey Lissa, its Fang. wntd to kno if u wanna hang out ;)_

_**Sure**__,_** anything for you bby! 3**

I smile, at least I get to have Lissa now.

Max

"I'll have a grande passion tea lemonade." I tell the barista.  
"And I'll have an iced coffee." Comes from a deep voice. I look up and see Iggy standing behind me. We pay and get our drinks then sit down. Iggy and I have been closer since he and Nudge were dating, and even more so after they did. I guess we just got each other's humor. He was my friend and hi was his pal. We were buddies and amigos and everything else.

So Max, what's going on? How's life?" he asks.

"I-uh, can we talk in my car?" I ask.

"Sure! Anything for my BFFL!" he exclaims in a high falsetto voice, I laugh and lead him to my car. When we are safely in the car, I promptly fall apart. A sobbing, heaving mess. He hugs me and tells me its okay.

"Fang broke up with me because I wasn't having sex with him. He said he didn't want to be tied down to me, then had the nerve to hope we could still be friends. So, I beat him up." I explain, when I calm down. I explain the fight and Iggy starts laughing, hysterically. I laugh too, and soon we are out of breath with tears in our eyes.

"Oh Max. Props to you for that." He claps and I laugh.  
I like Iggy. He makes you feel happy and okay. He has a way of making you forget the bad stuff, and focus on the good stuff. It was one of my BFFL's best quality'.


End file.
